


【盾鐵】My little iron man doll

by keynesianismstony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, lines in English
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: Inspired by Chris Evans's interview in 2016, about his little Iron man plush "Tony" which cuddle it in the nude.





	【盾鐵】My little iron man doll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chris Evans's interview in 2016, about his little Iron man plush "Tony" which cuddle it in the nude.

「So……little Iron man doll?」趕通告到幾乎過了晚飯時間才被Pepper大發慈悲地送回他和Steve家的Tony懶洋洋地趴在沙發上，一邊欣賞男友在洗滌台前洗碗的背影（完美的Doritos），一邊發問。

什麼？說他吃飽飽不該躺下來會胖？有種來告他啊？

「What……?」Steve洗碗的動作並沒有因為對方的發問而有所停頓，只是反問一聲。  
「The interview.」Tony耐著性子又重覆一次。  
「What in-ah. You watched it.」想了想，Steve終於想到他的褐髮年長戀人指的訪談是哪個了。他關上水龍頭，把最後一個碗碟放到一旁。他解下圍裙，抹乾雙手離開廚房來到客廳，看清有人在沙發上的姿勢時馬上蹙起了眉頭。「What have I told you about the sofa, Tony?」

被逮到痛腳的Tony扮了一個鬼臉，一邊從沙發上撐起身體把趴著的姿勢緩緩改成正確的坐姿一邊回話：「Yup, Pepper gave me the link this afternoon.」

Steve眼明手快地捉住了Tony惡作劇地想要踢過去的腳，也不肯放開便坐到他身邊。

好吧，這下真是名正言順的被逮住痛腳了。

不，主導權依然在他身上。

「 Where is your little Iron man 'Tony'? The one you cuddle it in the nude.」Tony雙手抱胸，高傲地揚了揚下巴。

Steve眨眨眼睛，露出一副狗狗的表情看著Tony。Tony危險地瞇起眼睛，用力一掙總算讓腳丫子重新獲得自由。他跳下沙發，開始往房間方向跑。

「In our room? Really on our bed?……Don't tell me you hide the doll under the bed when we have sex above it. It just likes I am spying my privacy. Ugh, awkward——ROGERS!!!!」

這個該死的、高中時代當四分衛的傢伙。

這是Tony Stark被某人猛力攔腰撲倒結果雙雙摔在King size大床上時的感想。

「What the hell.」Tony翻了一個大大的白眼，瞪著壓在自己身上的金髮男人。  
「Language, Tony. 」  
「Save it.」Tony一拳打在Steve的胸膛上想要他起來，Steve硬是不動。

Steve盯著Tony一會兒，突然笑起來，低頭在對方唇上偷了個香。

「……You are right. My little Iron man is on our bed indeed. Right now.」Steve順勢把頭埋到Tony的頸窩裡，熱騰騰的呼吸噴到Tony的鎖骨上惹得後者微微顫抖。「His name is Tony.」

一秒。

兩秒。

三秒過去。

「Fuck you Rogers.」大腦當機完畢恢復運作的Tony首先開口。  
「I am the one who fuck you. 」  
「Shut up, Rogers. Shut your mouth up.」

 

Fin.


End file.
